Where I've Been
by prettylittlepeddie
Summary: What if Patricia never returned back to Anubis House after she broke up with Eddie? What if she was hiding a huge secret that could change his life? When she comes to visit what happens? First fanfiction! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Where I've Been

Rated T

Disclaimer: plot twist: I own House of Anubis! Jk jk I wish. Only own the storyline.

Prologue

"Patricia, you are going to have to tell him eventually!" My mum screams across the room.

I have my laptop pulled up in front of me and the screen full of assignments I need to hand in.

"No I do not! Now shut up so you don't wake her up!"

I stared down at the infant beside me. Only 2 weeks old.

"Patricia just stay at the house for a week or so, call Trudy."

"What am I supposed to do with Jadely, I can't leave her," I explain.

I can't just call Eddie and tell him that he's the father of my child. Talk about killing me.

"Listen, I'm going to call Trudy. I'll ask if Jadely can stay with you alright?"

"Whatever."

I haven't talked to anyone from the house besides Nina in the past nine months. Since she wasn't at the house this term she could keep my secret.

"Trix, Trudy wants to talk to you!" Mum screamed that a little too loud from the kitchen and Jadely started crying.

I threw the laptop off of me and picked her up with one arm and carried her into the kitchen. I was trying to calm her down when my mom handed me the phone and stole her from my hands.

"Hi Trudy!" I tried not to sound too panicked.

"Hello, lovely, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Jadely woke up from her nap crying that's all."

"Your mum told me that you are interested in staying here for the week, but don't have anything to do with Jadely?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, you can bring her here if you would like, I wouldn't mind at all!"

"Aww thanks Trudy! When should I come?"

"Whenever you want I suppose!"

"Mind if I come tonight?"

"Of course not, love. I'll set up a crib in your room for her."

"Thanks so much I look forward to see you!"

"Me too! Bye lovely."

"Thanks again Trudy!"

I hang up the phone and walk out into the living room. My mum puts Jadely back into my arms. She looks identical to me, but with Eddie's eyes. It's creepy how much they are like his. Like really creepy.

"What did she say?" My mum questioned.

"I'm allowed to bring Jadely, and I'm leaving tonight!"

I was actually excited. I missed Joy and Mara and Fabian but mostly Eddie

I missed him a ton. I see him every time I look at Jadely.

"Now, Patricia part of the deal is you have to tell Eddie tonight, got it," she said super sternly.

"Got it! Thanks so much mum!"

"Ok now it's time to feed her then you have to go pack ok?"

"Alright."

I head upstairs waiting the best week of my life.

**Author Notes:**

**So this is the prologue! I have up to chapter done already. This is my first fanfiction I'm posting so please review! Also her name is Jadely Victoria Williamson-Miller. Jadely is a combination of Jade and Burkely and Victoria is Burkely's sisters name. Her birthday is March 19 aka the day Peddie got back together in season 3 (lol I'm so creative). So hope you enjoyed! Weekly updates are coming starting the ****th****. Bye! **

**-Em **

**P.S. fun fact: I'm also a youtube beauty guru under the name makeupbyem1!**


	2. Chapter 2: This is Jadely

Chapter 1

I jumped out of my car, swung around to the back and grabbed Jadely and my luggage. I walked up to the house with a baby carrier in one hand, my baby bag over my shoulder and my luggage. I carefully dropped the carrier out onto the front and opened the door. The familiar smell of Trudy's cookies wafted the air. I lifted the carrier back up and walked into the foyer.

"Patricia it's so nice to see you!" Trudy came running in from the kitchen. I dropped the bags from my hands and gave Trudy a hug.

"You too!"

"Is this Jadely?" she asks.

"Yep," I assured her.

"She looks exactly like you, but her eyes look just like Eddie's!"

"Yeah."

Great, if Trudy noticed, everyone will. It's 4:45 which means school will be getting out in five minutes. I walk into the living room and take Jadely out of her carrier.

"Welcome to creepy towers!"

She is so easy to talk to. I walk around the living and dining area. It was 5 so they would be coming soon. The memories of the past two years flooded me, all of the mysteries and how Eddie saved us all last year. They were such good ones to me, even though I almost watched my best friend die twice. I planned on getting the eye and the mark tattooed on me one day. Next year when it's legal. I set Jadely in her carrier and put it between the sofa and coffee table. I wasn't ready to tell everyone just yet. The door opened.

"Patricia!" Joy and Mara both squealed at the same time.

They dropped their bags on the chair and came running towards me. I came out to the foyer to stop them.

"You look different," Joy adds.

Yeah I had Jadely two weeks ago so I defiantly look different.

"Do I?" I question.

"Where have you been what's up?" Mara asks.

"Are you here for good now?" Joy adds.

"Only for the week to visit, and you'll find out soon enough."

They nod their heads in confusion. Then, Jadely starts crying. I run into the living room as fast as I could.

"Patricia?" Joy walks in.

By then Jadely is in my arms and I'm trying to get her to calm down.

"So this is Jadely." I explain with a grin. Sarcastically of course.

"Patricia!" Joy slaps me in the arm.

"Hey she's only two weeks old calm down," I'm really frustrated now.

"Aww well I think she's cute Joy. What's her name?" Mara questions.

"Jadely, you can hold her if you'd like?"

I hand Jadely to Mara.

"Such a pretty name!" Mara starts talking to her and Jadely starts making baby noises.

"She does that whenever I talk to her," I explain.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Mind if I hold her too?" Joy asks.

"Not at all!"

Mara passes Jadely over to Joy. Joy stares at Jadely funny.

"She looks exactly like you but her eyes are different but familiar?" Joy seems perplexed.

"Yeah, I noticed the same thing." Mara adds.

"Wait I know whose eyes these are!" Joy figures it out.

I put my head in my hands.

"Wait, does he know?" She asks.

"No idea." I explain.

"Oh," Mara realizes who we are talking about now.

"We're going to go get changed we'll be back down here soon alright?" Joy hands Jadely over to me.

"That's fine!" I sit on the couch with Jadely still in my arms.

"Wait till you meet your dad," I explain to her, "hopefully, he loves you just as much as I do."

On that note Jerome enters the house and looks into the living room to see me there.

"Surprise!" I said.

"Is that what I think is in your hands?" He questions.

"If you mean a two week old infant then yes,"

He walks down the hallway into his room. Some things never change. I turn to Jadely again and stare at her for a few seconds until I heard the door open again. This time 4 people walked in. Alfie, Fabian, some girl, and Eddie. Eddie. I drop Jadely in her carrier.

"Patricia!" Alfie screams. I come running over there. The girl goes upstairs. Guess she's new. I hug Fabian and Alfie. Alfie hugged a little too hard though so it hurt a tad. I turned to face Eddie.

"Yacker," he states. I grabbed his waist before he could grab mine and pulled him in close. We hugged for a long time.

"I missed you so much, Yacker."

"I missed you too, Eddie."

Fabian and Alfie were still there.

"Are you staying here from now on?" Alfie asks.

"Nah just the week." I see Eddie's face look disappointed. He doesn't know we are going to become closer than ever in this week.

"Who was the girl who ran upstairs?" I ask.

"KT, she's new this year." Fabes explains.

"Um Alfie, Fabian can I talk to you in private in the living room?" I ask.

"Um ok?" Alfie responds.

Eddie looks confused but walks to his room.

"I want you to meet someone," I bend down and pick Jadely up, "this is Jadely."

Fabian looks shocked but Alfie just smiles. I hold her little hand out to wave.

"Trix, she looks just like you!" Alfie realized.

"Except the eyes," Fabian points out, "I know whose eyes they are."

At that moment Alfie saw it too.

"Please don't tell ok?" I explain.

"No we won't but you can't keep her a secret for a whole week." Fabian points out.

"I'll tell him tonight I promise!"

"Ok." Fabian responds.

They both hold her for a little bit before heading back to their rooms. A girl named Willow lives here now also. She moved from Isis house. She just cooed at Jadely for a little while. I went upstairs to my old room. My bed was still there with all my things that I did not ship home. I laid Jadely in the crib Trudy provided and began making my bed. Joy and Mara both played with Jadely while I was doing so.

"Listen, I need to talk to Eddie. Do you guys mind getting him then leaving us alone for a few minutes?"

"No problem, Trixie, we understand." Joy explains.

"Thank you guys so much!"

Mara hands Jadely over to me and they both leave the room.

"Ready to meet daddy?" I ask her.

She tries to grab my shirt. I sat on the bed holding her up. I heard the door knock.

"Come in!" I said. Eddie walks in.

"Joy said you needed to talk to me?" He realizes Jadely is there.

I got up with Jadely in my arms and walk over to him. He stared in disbelief for a good 10 minutes.

"Yacker, she looks just like you."

"Except the eyes." I add.

He looks in the mirror to his right.

"They look like mine." He says, in complete shock.

"Do you mind if I hold her?" He adds.

"Sure."

I lifted Jadely into his arms. He holds her tight, like he was made to do it.

"What's her name?" he asks.

"Jadely Victoria Williamson-Miller," I tell him.

"You added my last name?"

"Of course I did doofus."

He smiles. I think I saw a tear run down his cheek as well.

"How old is she?"

"Two weeks."

Two weeks. She's so tiny in his giant arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was scared you might hate me." I explain.

"Yacker, I would never hate you. Besides, I'm glad you decided to tell me. My dad made a mistake with me not being part of his life, I would never, ever, do that to Jadely."

I started crying. He carefully places Jadely into her crib and sits me down on my bed next to him.

"Everything is going to be ok, Yacker. We'll do this together. I will never leave your side ever again if that's what it takes."

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me so close I'm practically on top of him. He pulls my head up to face his and wipes away the tears on my face. Then, he closes the gap. I felt the fireworks all over again. Just like before I left America. He holds my head in his hands and wipes my face with his thumb.

"I will never leave you or Jadely ever, Yacker, you hear me?"

I nodded my head.

"Supper!" Trudy called. Eddie starts to get up and head downstairs.

"Wait Eddie, I have to feed her, can you stay?"

"Of course."

He walks over to the crib and picks Jadely up for me. I feed her while he rubs my back. When I finish all three of us head downstairs, Eddie holding Jadely.

"Eddison Miller, Patricia Williamson, why are you to late for dinner? Wait Williamson?" Victor didn't change.

"Eddison, what is in your arms!" Victor yells, this time making Jadely cry. Eddie tries to calm her down.

"This is our daughter, Jadely." Eddie explains.

"Daughter!" Victor yells making Jadely cry harder.

Eddie hands her to me and I try calming her down. He looks so angry, like he was going to punch Victor in the face. Trudy came running up the steps.

"Victor, I allowed Patricia and Jadley to stay here for the week alright?" Trudy explains.

"As long as that 'thing' is gone by the end of the week," Victor mumbles as he storms off to his office.

Eddie takes Jadely back and carries her down the stairs. At dinner some 'awkward' questions were thrown around. Like "what did it feel like" and "did it hurt". Eddie laughed at them while holding my hand. Jadely was at my feet in her carrier. All of the sudden she lets out a cry.

"I think she needs to be changed."

Eddie picks up her carrier and carries her into his room. I grabbed the baby bag and laid down the mat on his bed. Surprisingly, Eddie wanted to change her so I showed him how to.

"We can't do this, you being at home and me being here," he states, "I can't not be around my daughter."

"I know but I'm already taking online classes and Victor would never let Jadely stay here."

I wanted to be with him so badly.

"Patricia, my dad." The shock hits both me and him.

"Well, we have to tell him," I explain.

"Yeah, do you mind stopping at school tomorrow?" He asks me.

"Of course not."

He picks up Jadely and we walk back out to the living room.

After dinner, Eddie comes up to my room. Jadely loves him. Like loves him! I think she knows that he is her dad. Eddie is an amazing dad. I'm so glad I'm going through this with him. I looked at the clock, it was near midnight. Eddie slept in my room tonight to help with Jadely. I had to feed her again at 12 so I woke him up.

"Babe, can you get Jadely for me?"

"Of course." He was so supportive of me.

He laid Jadely in my arms and rubbed my back again. Joy and Mara were able to stay asleep. After I'm done he picks Jadely up and kisses her head before laying her down. I love my boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3: Grandparents

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Anyway...it's Monday again which means Chapter 2 is here peeps. Last Monday I posted my backup because I lost the original for 5 HOURS scariest moment of my life. So enjoy! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or anything else mentioned in the story. Only the plot. **

The next morning, Eddie's alarm woke me up at 7:30. I had to feed Jadely at 8 so I decided to get up. Eddie kissed me before heading downstairs. I laid in my bed on my phone until 8. I picked up Jadely and began to feed her.

"Do you like daddy? He loves you, he will never leave us Jadely."

I finish feeding her and throw a sweatshirt on before heading downstairs for breakfast. By now it was 8:45 and school starts at 9:00 so they're probably all gone. Crap. Eddie and I were supposed to meet with Mr. Sweet. I sent him a quick text apologizing and that I'll be there at 10:00. I run downstairs with Jadely in my arms and grab something quick. I ask Trudy to watch her while I take a shower. I throw on black skinny jeans, a flowy top, combat boots, and an army jacket. I did my usual makeup and let my hair flow naturally. I picked up my handbag and Jadely's carrier and head downstairs.

"Thanks Trudy!"

"No problem love, anytime."

I secure Jadely in the back of my car and drive towards the school. 9:50, perfect timing.

I walk up to the school to see Eddie outside waiting for me.

"You ready, Yacker?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Weasel."

He grabs the carrier and we walk inside. It was in the middle of classes so no one was in the hallway. Eddie checked with his dad and said that he needed to talk to him during his study hall, which was luckily, this period. We walked towards Mr. Sweet's office. I started to get nervous, like really nervous.

"Let me go in first ok, I'll call you in."

"Ok."

He gives me a quick kiss then hands the carrier over. He knocks on Mr. Sweet's door.

"Ah, Eddison! What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Listen, Dad, this might come as a shock. But in my defense I only found out yesterday. Please don't be mad at me."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Patricia is out there, dad."

"Patricia Williamson, she didn't return this term for an unknown reason."

"Yeah, that uh, unknown reason. Patricia!" He calls.

I enter the office. Mr. Sweet looks right at me. He didn't notice Jadely though because I was holding the carrier below the desk. I sat down in the other seat and lowered it.

"Patricia! So lovely to see you! How have you been?"

"Um ok I guess."

Eddie starts talking again.

"Dad, um there is something we want you to see."

He bends down and straps Jadely out of the carrier and holds her. Mr. Sweet's jaw drops.

"Dad, this is uh, Jadely, mine and Patricia's daughter."

Mr. Sweet looked, I don't even know how to explain it, angry yet happy at the same time. Eddie continued to hold Jadely.

"So you're telling me that I am a grandfather?"

"Pretty much," Eddie clarifies.

"How old is she?"

"Two weeks," I reply.

"What is her full name?"

"Jadely Victoria Williamson-Miller," I also answer.

"Very pretty, can I hold her?"

"Of course dad," Eddie hands her over, "dad, I made a promise not to leave Jadely or Patricia for the rest of my life. Ok? Patricia is staying here for the week, but I can't be without them. Is there any kind of accommodations you can make?"

Eddie sounded so determined. He really wanted to be unlike his dad, who gave him a horrible childhood.

"Well, I'll talk to Victor. Maybe we can have Fabian move to Alfie and Jerome's room and you three can take Eddie's. But it's up to Victor of course."

"Oh thank you Mr. Sweet!" I was really excited.

"Thanks so much dad."

Mr. Sweet puts Jadely in my arms. We talked about random stuff for the remaining part of the period. Mostly about Jadely. Mr. Sweet said that Eddie had to tell his mum soon. Also, that this cannot happen again for a long time. Eddie and I both agreed to that. At the end of the period, Mr. Sweet had to go to a class so I was forced to go out to the crowded hallway. Eddie strapped Jadely in and carried her out for me. I got a ton of stares. No questions though. Eddie leads me out to the front of the school and kissed me and Jadely goodbye. I strapped her in the car and we headed back off to Anubis.

"Yeah, mum, me and Eddie talked to his dad this morning and he was all cool with it."

I called my mum to tell her what was going on.

_"That's very nice to hear, Patricia. How is Jadely?"_

"Very well, she loves Eddie like so much. She also likes all of the extra attention from Joy, Mara and the two other new girls that live here."

_"Awe so nice to hear? So what did Eddie's dad say about accommodations, you were beginning to tell me about that?"_

"Oh, yeah. It's really up to Victor but I might be able to move into Eddie's room."

_"That's nice. I have to go, Patricia, I'll call you later ok?"_

"Ok bye mum."

I hung up the phone. My mum said that if I'm allowed to stay then I could quit computer school, but for now, I have to keep up with it. I was sitting in the living room eating lunch and doing homework with Jadely by my side. I also had some reality show on. Victor came marching in.

"Williamson, I just talked to Mr. Sweet. He told me that he saw you and Eddison today. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Victor."

"I will be switching the rooms around so you and Eddie can take care of your daughter alright?"

"Thank you Victor!"

Wow I was surprised. Victor stormed away with out saying anything else. Trudy overheard the conversation and said that Eddie was smart to request that. I texted Eddie and my mum telling them. I still will have to go upstairs to the girl's bathroom, but that shouldn't be a problem.

"Did you hear that, Jadely, mummy and daddy are both going to live with you!"

I picked her up and sat her on top of me, abandoning schoolwork. Which, I don't have to worry about anymore. Everything was finally going smoothly. Life was perfect. Only took me 17 years to find it.

"So I have to get this downstairs into my room?" Eddie states referring to my bed. He had already moved Fabians into Jerome and Alfie's room and his into the hallway for Victor to take to storage.

"Get Fabian, Alfie and Jerome to help you."

"Ok, can you get the sheets off the bed in the mean time."

"Fine."

I hand Jadely to Joy who now is seriously in love with her and begin taking the sheets off. In 10 minutes all four guys are in the room.

"Yacker go downstairs with Jadely, Joy we need you to direct us."

"Ok," we both state at the same time.

Joy hands Jadely over and I head down the steps. I stand in the foyer waiting for them.

"Ok, Jerome turn left, Eddie right. Fabes lift it a little higher."

Joy giving orders is hilarious. They make their way down the steps with just the mattress and drop it in Eddie's room. I drop Jadely in her crib, now in Eddie's room and begin moving some little things around. I can't carry over 20 pounds for 2 months.

"Oh, God, Fabian actually carry this!"

"Alfie turn left, Fabian stop dragging!"

I can hear the screaming from the hallway. I quickly pick up Jadely and head out. I make my way to the living room to avoid that mess. When I hear the bed finally crash on the ground, I go into Eddie's room.

"Ok so I'm going to lift the mattress onto the bed, then you're going to have to put the sheets on it," he points to the pile of sheets on the ground.

"Alright but can you move the bed against the wall?"

"Fine."

He closes the door and lifts his shirt off. He was all sweaty and his hair was messy. He moves the bed against the wall and places the mattress on it. I have him move the crib to the other side if the room before placing Jadely in it. I tell him to arrange the desks where Fabian's bed was and the dresser directly across the bed. After he's done he hops in the shower, leaving me alone to put sheets on the bed, move my clothes in the closet, set up my desk and get Jadely's stuff organized. Going to be a long night.

Dinner was normal, no more strange questions. Jadely played musical chairs during it, though. Trudy suggested getting a highchair for meal times. But until I can afford it, musical chairs will have to do. That's one hard thing, Eddie and I are both still students and don't have jobs. We're lucky we live together. My parents are really supportive when it comes to Jadely. My mum especially.

"Yacker, I'm going to Skype with my mom now, alright?"

"Ok."

It was around 9:00 so Jadely was already fed. She was sleeping in my arms when Eddie walks to his computer and logs onto skype. I move out of the frame of the video camera.

"Hey, mom how are you?" Eddie starts to talk.

"Good how are you? How's school going?"

"Really good! How's everything back home?"

"Ah,the usual. Your room looks different?"

"Yeah, we um, had to move some things around."

I could hear him become more nervous.

"We? As in you and Fabian right?"

"Um, no me and uh, Patricia."

"Oh Patricia's there? Can I say hi?"

"Um in a minute I need to tell you something first."

He swallowed hard and turned towards me. I nodded my head for an ok.

"Listen mom, um, there is something Patricia and I want you to see."

"Ok can I see it?"

"Yeah, just hold on a second."

Eddie gets up lifting Jadely off of me and walking towards the computer screen. I stand up and walk over too. Eddie motions me to sit in the chair.

"Hi, Ms. Miller!" I exclaim cheerfully.

"Hello, Patricia, how are you?"

"Really good!"

Eddie cuts in.

"Mom, there is someone I want you to meet. This is Jadely, mine and Patricia's daughter."

Jadely is asleep in his arms. His mum looks surprised but happy. Her and I really got along in America so she was probably glad that it happened to me.

"Eddie, Patricia, she's gorgeous! How old is she?"

"About two and half weeks," Eddie responds.

"How long have you known this?"

"I found out yesterday. Listen, mom, I promised Patricia and Jadely I will never leave them and take care of them for the rest of our lives. Patricia cried when she told me. This may be hard for a little bit but we need all of the support we can get. Ok?"

"Of course, Eddie! I will be there to help you guys, alright? Eddie can you hold her up close to the camera I want to see her face."

"Yeah, mom."

Eddie moves closer to the computer.

"Eddie! She has your eyes, but besides that she looks identical to Patricia."

We talk for a tad longer. Eddie hands Jadely over to me and I rock her in my arms to try and get her to fall asleep.

"Yacker, when did you decide to, you know, keep her?"

"I always wanted to. I knew she was yours and I thought if you hated me, I'll still have a part of you left."

"Oh, when did you find out?"

"Right before I left America, the day before exactly. I sat down on the bathroom tiles and cried. I told Piper when I got home and we saw a doctor the next day. I told my parents after that. My dad deleted himself from my life for 6 months but my mum wanted to keep her and take care of her. I never left the house except doctor's appointments and when I had her. I was too afraid to be judged."

"Patricia, I love you so much. I would never hate you ever. If this happened to any other girl I would not be the same. I'm glad you told me so Jadely won't have to grow up like me. Her dad in another country. Come here."

I felt tears run down my cheeks again. I placed Jadely in her crib and walked over to the bed where Eddie was. He wrapped his arms around me and cradled me softly. He kissed my forehead. As long as I'm with him, everything will be ok. I'm positive.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises are Everywhere

**Heyyy Guys! Um...anyone else like counting down to The Touchstone of Ra?! June 17th for those in the US! That will also be a day when I upload a new chapter so yeah. Alright, moving along, some might hate me for this chapter but idk it just worked in the story. Nothing will happen that is dramatic at all it's just...well, you'll find out. Read and Review please!**

**Em 3**

"Bye Yacker," Eddie kisses my forehead before leaving for school.

Late last night we came up with a plan for school stuff. For the next month, when I have to feed Jadely, I'll continue doing computer school. When she can be fed formula, I'll either bring her to school or have Trudy stay with her. I would no longer be required to do gym since, well, I can't. I put Jadely in her crib and lay down on my bed. Eddie and I were up till 3 in the morning figuring this out so I wanted to sleep in a little longer. I set an alarm for 10 when I had to feed her again and closed my eyes. I fell asleep in an instant.

* * *

I woke up at 10 when my alarm went off and fed Jadely. After I was done I walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Patricia I'm going to head to the grocery store at around noon and Victor will be gone at that time too alright, so it will just be you and Jadely here," Trudy states walking to the table with my breakfast. Jadely is sitting in her carrier on the table.

"That's fine."

"Ok lovely, do you want me to get anything for you?"

"Nah, I'm good thanks anyway."

"Alright, do you want me to watch Jadely while you get a shower?"

"Yeah, that would be great!"

I finish my breakfast and Trudy takes Jadely. It's kind of annoying having to take my clothes all the way upstairs to get a shower. But I'm rooming with Eddie so that's great. After I'm done showering, I start doing some work. About an hour later, I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in."

"I'm going to head out now alright?" Trudy peeks her head in.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Trudy closes the door and walks out of the house.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, baby."

I lift her up and start to feed her again. After I'm done I hold her in my arms to take a nap. I heard the door open then slam shut. I supposed it was Victor coming back from wherever the hell he was but then I heard,

"Is anyone here?"

I new immediately who it was. For my appearance of sweatpants and Eddie's sweatshirt, she would not be happy to see me like this. I carefully place Jadely in her crib and run out to the hallway.

"Patricia!" she squealed.

"Amber, I thought you were at fashion school?"

She squeezes me in a hug. It would probably hurt even for someone who didn't give birth 3 weeks ago.

"And I thought you fell off the Earth."

"Why are you here?"

"Well it's spring break and daddy told me he would give me tickets to fly here if I passed all my classes, which I did, so I wanted to visit everybody so I decided to stop by! Now why are you here and not at school?"

"Well, technically, I don't go to school here anymore and I was supposed to just be visiting for the week, then Eddie wanted me to stay here so I'm starting back in a month-" she stops me.

"Why were you in Eddie's room anyway and I thought you two broke up and where the hell were you?!"

"Listen, if you calm down I can show you, I had to move into Eddie's room and-"

She stops me again.

"What are you wearing anyway?"

"Listen, Amber calm down and I can show you where I've been, now stay right here I'll be right back."

"Ok." I ran into my room and carefully grab Jadely from her crib. I walk back out to the hallway.

"Amber, meet Jadely."

"Awe a Peddie baby! How old is she, I love her name, can I hold her?"

"She's 3 weeks today and yeah, you can hold her."

I hand Jadely over to Amber who can distinctively point out every trait which is mine and which is Eddie's.

"Besides, the eyes she looks just like you! Awe Trix she's gorgeous! So you and Eddie share a room now?"

"Yeah, as of yesterday. Everything is happening so fast."

"I wonder if she develops powers?" Amber points out.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, Eddie is the Osirian right that's hereditary, have you tried her and Nina's locket yet?"

"Amber she's three weeks old she can't even sit down on her own."

"Where is it? I'll hold her."

"I'll get it."

I go into Eddie's top drawer where I saw him slip it yesterday. I hold it in my hands and walk to the kitchen where Amber is holding Jadely on the floor by the oven. I hand the locket to Jadely, and not surprised, it did not glow.

"Well, maybe when she's older," Amber seems disappointed.

"Whatever I knew it wouldn't work."

I put the locket back in my room.

Amber and I sit on the couch and talk for a little bit. She said that she is just visiting for the day and is staying with her dad for the rest of the week. She wanted to know pretty much everything about Jadely. When Trudy came back it was a total squee fest. Ugh. I ended up just going back to my room to let them talk.

* * *

When everyone came back from school there was more screeching, especially from Willow. Eddie just escaped to my room where we just talked, did homework, kissed, for a long time.

"Eddie, earlier today when Amber first got here, she pointed out that Jadely might have you know, Osirian powers. We tried the locket but it didn't work."

"Oh I never thought about that," he replied, "I'm going to go ask Fabian."

"Hey, I'm coming with you doofus!"

I grab Jadely who is on the bed and we both stampede into Fabian's room.

"Eddie, Patricia what do you want?" Fabian seemed well I'm not sure.

"Jadely, Osirian is there any connection?" Eddie seemed really concerned.

"I don't know, maybe, let me look." Fabian pulls out his laptop and all three of us sit on his bed, Jadely in Eddie's arms.

"Ok, Osirian, powers from Osiris, um oh here. Osirian powers often vary some say it is linked by hereditary, others say it has to do with their birthday being something like 1/2/2003 at 4:00 am," Fabian quoted the website.

"Eddie your birthday is 8/9/95 so that is not in that pattern," I point out.

"Which means it has to be hereditary," Eddie was slightly angered.

"Call your dad, maybe he knows," Fabian states.

"Yeah," Eddie replies. He takes out his phone and dials his dad.

"Dad, yeah I'm good. I have a question for you. Was anyone else in our family an Osirian by any chance. Ok, ok. Well thanks for telling me. Yeah, Jadely is good. Ok bye."

"So?" I ask.

"He said normally, it skips generations, my grandfather was one. So Jadely is safe."

"Ok good!" I respond.

I was actually very glad because I didn't want her to be in any danger in the future. We went out of Fabian's room and back into ours.


	5. Chapter 5: Peddie Wedding?

**I'm back ;). Chapter 4 is here people! 10 chapters left of the story. This chapter is a big step in Peddie's life as parents so enjoy! R&R**

* * *

"Oh no," I state. It's about 8:00 Friday morning.

"What?" Eddie asks. He is getting changed for school.

"Jadely."

"What? Is she ok?"

"Yes doofus she's right next to you. She has a doctors appointment today."

"Oh."

"Would you like to come? You can sign her birth certificate and all that crap."

"Well, what time is it at?"

"10:00. We have to leave at 9:30 though."

"Sorry, Yacker, I have school remember?"

"People still go to school?" I stated sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Wow. Anyway, just call your dad. He'll understand."

"How often do these things occur?"

"Every other month."

"Ok, then I should be fine. I'll get changed then call my dad."

"K, Weasel."

Eddie gets changed into normal clothes. His dad is totally ok with it regarding the situations. I realized how hard it must be on Eddie having to raise a child. I know I should have told him when I first knew. It was a really dumb decision at the time. I'm really surprised on how well he is actually handling it. He told me while in America that he always wished he could give his child a better childhood than what he had. I don't think he knew at the time it was going to happen so soon. His instinct took him though, he is a born protector. He has to do what's best, for Jadely and I. It never really came to my attention the danger Jadely could be in until yesterday. I've seen Eddie when he gets all 'Osirian-y' he starts saying strange things and acting weird. I don't want to expose Jadely to all of that. I do realize though that she is half of him so maybe she could be interested in this stuff? I don't know. It is much too complicated.

* * *

"Jadely Williamson-Miller?" a doctor calls from the back, we walk up to greet him, "you must be her parents?"

"Yes, we are," I answer.

"I only have Patricia Williamson down here. Is this Jadely's father?" the doctor questions again.

"Yeah, um, you know, teen pregnancies," Eddie responds very uncomfortably.

"Yes, I understand. Name?" The doctor asks. We are now sitting in this little room in the back.

"Full name is Eddison Miller-Sweet," Eddie states. I never knew his full name is Miller-Sweet. I thought it was Sweet but he went by Miller. Guess it makes more sense now.

"Birth date?" The doctor asks.

"August 9, 1995," Eddie responds.

"Ok, we need you to sign the birth certificate," the doctor says. Eddie gets up and walks over. I can tell he is nervous by the way he is acting, I know him too well. The doctor checks up on Jadely. She is doing good and stuff. I really don't know a whole lot about this. Afterwards, Eddie and I grab some lunch and he heads back to school. Faking a 'headache' he describes.

* * *

Eddie may not be mine nor Jadely's Osirian, but he is overly protective of the two of us. I wish I would've told him as soon as I found out. He would've sat me on top of him and let me just cry all day. When Eddie holds Jadely, she is small enough to fit in just one of his arms, so he keeps the other one on top as a fence. For me, he pulls out my chair because it still hurts when I do, and he is right there every time I feed Jadely when he is home.

"Yacker, I love you, ok? I want to marry you."

"Whoa, Eddie we've only been together again for like four days?"

"I know, I know, but in reality, a year and two months. Plus, now we have something that draws us closer together."

He points over to the crib where Jadely is sleeping. It's late Friday night, everyone else in the house was out but Eddie and I have responsibilities now, no more partying. Neither one of us care anymore, it only makes us closer.

"Eddie, we're only 17. It's not even legal until February 11th next year."

"Yacker come on! You love me too I can tell! Come on, I'll give you some sort of promise ring now and we'll get engaged at the end of the year alright?"

"No. I love you but we're rushing. Shouldn't we get jobs first? We can barely afford our own child but planning a wedding on top of that? No."

"Well, you got me there, Yacker."

He pulls me close to him for a quick snog. I love my future husband.

* * *

**They're not going to get married in this story, don't panic.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mum

**Hey guys! Currently I am posting this chapter waiting for THE TOUCHSTONE OF RA to come on! I actually can't be more excited I think. Ok so hope you enjoy this little chapter I have planned for you and enjoy The Touchstone! SIBUNA!**

**-Em**

* * *

The next day was Saturday. Eddie and I were able to catch up on sleep. So, we slept till 10. Trudy made us breakfast then I got a call from my mum.

_"Patricia, do you want to stop by today to get the rest of your things?" she asked._

_"Yeah, that will be great! Can Eddie come too?"_

_"That's fine."_

_"Great, mum! See you soon!"_

I hung up before she could reply. My mum only met Eddie once. When she came to pick me up at the end of last term. They got along ok. She could tell that I really loved him by the overly long kiss we had before I left.

"Eddie do you want to come visit my mum with me today?" I ask.

"Yes I will come visit your 'mum' with you today," he replies walking over and kissing my forehead.

I get Jadely ready and meet Eddie out in the hallway. We sign out and get in my car. Eddie is driving, I'm in the passenger seat and Jadely is in the back. When we get on the road Eddie leans over and grabs my hand. The old Patricia would hate these corny romantic gestures. The new Patricia can't get enough of them.

* * *

"Ok so I turn here right?" Eddie asks.

"Yep," I reply.

The entire rest of the car ride is me telling Eddie directions. He's an ok driver but he is used to driving in America. We pull up to my house and Eddie swings around back to get Jadely, who is sound asleep. We walk up and are greeted by my mum.

"Hi, Patricia, Eddie," she says smiling.

"Hey, Mrs. Williamson," Eddie replies.

We walk in the house and Eddie takes Jadely out of her carrier and holds her. My mum motions us to come sit in the living room.

"Eddie, how did you take the news?" She asks.

"Uh, kinda shocked at first but I love being a dad. My dad wasn't involved at all in my childhood and I want to give Jadely a different experience," he explains.

Gosh I love him.

"That's really nice, Eddie. I suppose both your parents know by now?" She asks.

"Yeah, my mom took it better than my dad. Probably because my dad knows Patricia as a troublemaker and my mom knows her for who she is."

I'm pretty sure Eddie loves me to an unconditional level. And Jadely too I suppose.

"Are you guys hungry?" my mum asks.

"Well, this doofus is always hungry," I reply.

"What about we go out to lunch?" She asks.

"I thought you did not do restaurants Yacker?" Eddie asks.

"That might have been an excuse to impress your dad," I explain.

All four of us get into my mums car and go. My mum driving, Eddie in the passenger seat and Jadely and I in the back. We pull up to a nearby restaurant and get a table for three. While we are waiting for our food my mum asks,

"What is that you called Patricia, Eddie?"

"Oh, Yacker. Yeah when we first met we kind of bonked heads a little and she would not stop talking so I called her that and it stuck," he explains.

"Oh, that makes sense now."

We finish eating and head back to the house. Eddie helps me pack up my trunks of mine and Jadely's things. We say goodbye to my mum and head back to Anubis. Oh gosh everything is happening so fast! It's perfect though. I found the love of my life, we have a daughter together that we both love, I'm getting a proper education and we live together. Can't get much more perfect then that when you're 17. A job would be nice though. Yeah.


	7. Chapter 7: First Day Back

**Hey guys! Anyway, THE TOUCHSTONE OF RA WAS AMAZING! I can actually still cry over how perfect it was. No joke. Anyway, I finished this story back in May so the Touchstone of Ra never happened. Also, in this story they are juniors because that's what I thought they were until TOR came out :/. Anyway, it's Patricia's first day back at school! As I mentioned before, NO TOUCHSTONE OF RA IN THIS STORY. And obviously Patricia was NOT a sinner because she was not in school. Enjoy! I do not own House of Anubis. Also, in this, Jara is still a couple because it works with this one part. I'm a Jeroy shipper though.**

**-Em**

* * *

A month has passed since I moved in. Eddie, Jadely and I got our schedules down. I think. Everyone has been so supportive of us, especially Joy, Mara, KT and Willow. Basically no one at school knows yet. I start school today and to be honest, I'm scared. I don't really want people to ask me where I've been. I'm just not ready yet. Trudy can watch Jadely every other day. So the 'other days' she needs to come to school with me, which was approved by Mr. Sweet of course. So today I can hide it, tomorrow faced with the questions. Great.

"You ready Yacker?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah babe."

He grabs my hand and we walk to school with the rest of the house. I look at my schedule; there is a new history teacher for homeroom, Harriet Denby. Eddie told me that there was some mix up between her and her sister, Caroline, earlier this year and he will explain the rest another time. My guess it had to do with whatever ancient mystery unfolded this year. KT was like really involved I heard. I really want to know.

"Alright, so we have a returning student today, this is Patricia in case you didn't know her," Miss Denby said when the class started, "lets get started with learning about Roman gods."

The rest of the class dragged by. Eddie was explaining things to me along the way. I changed up my uniform a little this year. I curled my hair instead of straightening it because it took less time and toned down my makeup a bit. I also started wearing flats because heels kill my back now. I'm like a foot shorter than Eddie without them so it's really awkward walking through the hallways. I also had to get a new skirt because mine from last term is too small now. Stupid baby weight. I checked on Jadely throughout the day. Trudy kept saying she was alright and doing well. I got a few stares from people. Not many though. Eddie and Joy were helping me out throughout the day. They made it so much easier. There was one thing I didn't miss about school though, homework. I have a ton tonight. I guess people don't know I have a month and a half old baby girl to take care of. Oh, wait, they don't. They will tomorrow though. Great.

* * *

Mara was in my room helping me with homework. She's the smartest in the house and will be able to explain everything faster than the rest.

"Are you scared for tomorrow?" she asks me taking a break from maths.

"Petrified to be exact."

"Don't worry, Trixie, you know that Joy, Eddie and I, even Willow and KT will help you. Even Mr. Sweet!"

"It's really strange thinking Sweetie is going to be my dad one day."

"Oh gosh I never even thought of that!"

"Yeah, I fell in love with the headmasters son."

"Hey, I fell in love with the son of a thief," she states referring to Jerome.

"Well cheers to us!"

We continue doing homework until supper. I lean over the crib and pick up Jadely. She has grown a little in the last month. She can clearly identify mine, Eddie's, Joy's, Mara's and Trudy's face. That's good I guess. Joy and Mara call themselves "auntie Joy" and "auntie Mara" around her. Fabian is probably the guy that is most involved with her besides Eddie of course. Eddie can't get enough of her. Since I got her during the day of course, Eddie would not let her go after school, even while he does his homework. He holds her in his left hand and write with his right. I swear he's crazed. Victor ignores her as much as possible. Actually, he ignores the whole house as much as possible. Mr. Sweet does 'takeout night' once a week with Eddie so he just brings Jadely and I along with him. Sweetie is trying to go by 'grandpa' around her. It's hard to keep a straight face.

* * *

"She was so lovely today, I can't wait to watch her again!" Trudy states at dinner.

"Awe, thanks Trudy!" I exclaim.

"Anytime love."

* * *

After dinner Eddie, Jadely and I go back into our room.

"Eddie, was there some sort of ancient mystery this year?" I see his face go white.

"Uh, yeah, but it's all behind us now alright?"

"Did Rufus come back from the dead?"

"No but someone else did. Kind of. He's not evil anymore though."

"Any clues to who?"

"Hint hint; he's related to KT."

"Like that helps!"

"Ok, um he was in a tank for 91 years."

"Ok I'll just go onto and pick the first one I see."

"He has been involved in the past two mysteries."

"Victor?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he was not in a tank."

"Come on just tell me!"

"Fine, so the old history teacher, Caroline Denby, was this 'keeper' my dad was the 'seeker' and Victor was this 'enabler'. KT and I wanted to find out what it was about so we went to the gatehouse and found this person in a tank. At the same time, Alfie, Amber and Fabian found this bracelet that belonged to Victor. It was in this package that had these hieroglyphs on it. They were trying to figure out what that meant. Amber ends up being trapped in the tank room then her dad who was visiting pulled her from the school. Victor and my dad were acting a little crazy. Amber gave them a fake bracelet and instructions. The bracelet was actually yours. Anyway, she calls all of us over to the school before she left and reformed Sibuna. I was the leader being the Osirian. A few days later we show Alfie and Fabian the tank and it ends up being Robert Frobisher-Smythe. We find Harriet, the new history teacher and she tells us that KT is Frobisher's great-granddaughter, which is true. So Denby, Victor and my dad perform this ceremony and Frobisher wakes up evil. Basically he needed souls so Ammut would come to earth. He took, Fabian's, Victor's, Alfie's, my dad's and Mara's. Mara doesn't know anything. KT and I then save the world by turning these keys on this staff and everybody get's their souls back and Frobisher is now in Egypt."

"Wow."

"That's all I get?"

"Congratulations on saving the world Mr. Eddison Miller!"

"Thank you future Mrs. Patricia Miller."

He leans across the bed and kisses me. I honestly could not believe all of what has happened. Sure, I kind of had to remove myself from all of it. Even if I was here for it I still would not be involved because I was pregnant. Frobisher. Wow. Not expecting him to be evil. Now he's in Egypt and 130, makes sense. Eddie told me the rest of the details then we went to sleep. I'm exhausted it being my first day back and all. Tomorrow is going to be insane and to be honest, I'm not looking forward to any of it.


	8. Chapter 8: Baby at School

**OH MY ANUBIS I AM SO SORRY :'''''''( Words cannot describe how sorry I am for not updating! I got my braces off and I was in the car for like 5 hours going back and forth between my beach house and school-year home. GAHHHHHH! Alright, to understand the next three chapters, you have had to watch season 1. Before I receive the hate, I was then corrected by my 11 year old brother what a "degenerative illness" means. So sorry but it really works in the story! Alright enjoy the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or Pretty Little Liars, just Jadely and the plot.**

* * *

Beep-beep, beep-beep. Ugh. I rolled over and hit the alarm clock. I then had to wake up this doofus next to me. It was 7:30 in the morning. I'm not so used to the whole 'waking up and being productive' thing yet. I turned over and saw my sleeping boyfriend. I so wanted to keep sleeping right here next to him. I really was not looking forward to school today. I mean what am I supposed to do if Jadely cries in the middle of class? And feeding her, ugh, the struggles of being a teenage mum. I kissed Eddie's forehead to wake him up. He slowly opens his eyes and kisses my lips in return. He jumps out of bed and heads to the boy's bathroom. I run upstairs with Jadely and hand her to Mara who is already up and dressed. I then get ready for school really quickly. I learned since yesterday that getting a shower at night helps a ton. I take Jadely back and head down to my room.

"Morning Yacker," Eddie states.

"Are you going to say good morning to your daughter?" I ask.

"Good morning Jadely!" She smiles while he kisses her forehead and steals her from me to get her dressed. I grab my baby bag, school bag, and Eddie's school bag and walk out to the dining room. I sit down at the table and start to eat breakfast. Eddie walks in with Jadely.

"Patricia do you want me to feed her?" Joy asks.

"Sure, if you want to. Her bottle is probably in the kitchen," I state. Eddie hands Jadely over to Joy and she walks in the kitchen with her. He then sits down next to me.

"So you ready for today?" KT questions.

"I'm not sure, but thank you all for being so supportive," I reply.

"Yeah, it really means a lot to us," Eddie adds.

"Welcome Patricia," Mara grins across the table.

After breakfast it is time to go. Eddie and I are leaving early so we can explain our circumstances to the teachers. Mr. Sweet is planning to help us with that.

"Hello, Eddison, Patricia. Hi Jadely!" Mr. Sweet exclaims when we arrive at his office.

"Hi Dad," Eddie states.

We walk into the school and go classroom to classroom explaining our situation. Mostly every teacher is supportive. Except my maths teacher but she is a tad crazy. By the time we were done it was two minutes until the school will be bombarded with teenagers. We walk into history early and take our seats. We sit in the middle row, farthest to the left. Eddie is on the right side, I'm on the left and Jadely's carrier is between our feet. I'm holding her currently at the moment. The bell rang and soon teenagers entered the classroom. First came Mara, Joy, KT, and Willow. Mara and Joy sat in front of us and KT and Willow sat behind. Next, Alfie, Jerome and Fabian. Alfie and Fabian sat in the middle desks of the second row and Jerome sat in the back. I was relieved to see our friends there first. It made me feel safe.

"Everything will be ok Patricia," Joy says turning around to face me.

"I hope," I reply.

The rest of the class came in. There was an extensive amount of stares and whispers. The person that sat next to Jerome was asking him questions staring at me. Jerome was my oldest guy friend so hopefully he took care of it ok. I really hope so.

"So, today class, we are going to watch a short movie based on the Roman gods and goddesses we learned about yesterday. If you can give your full attention as best as you can and remain quiet that would be wonderful," Ms. Denby states at the start of class.

So far it was going ok. We didn't need to take notes or anything and I was able to hold Jadely the whole time. Then, my worst nightmare came true. She starts crying in my arms I think she needs to be changed.

"Excuse me miss," I state.

"It's fine go," she replies quickly.

Joy and I run out to the hallway with Jadely and my baby bag. We head to the bathroom to get her changed.

"I can't believe I did this!" I exclaim finishing up.

"Did what?"

"Come back here! It was the stupidest decision I have ever made!"

"Patricia, listen to me. Jadely is the best thing that has ever happened to you besides Eddie."

"No, I don't regret Jadely at all Joy! It's coming back. I should have kept the secret. You saw all the stares and whispers!"

"I did. But, Trix, you have to understand that if you didn't come back and you kept Jadely a secret, you would be a single mother for the rest of your life with no support team. I heard what Jerome said to that guy in there. He really stood up for you. We all love you, Eddie and Jadely alright? Coming back was the best decision you ever made. Don't regret it."

"Thanks Joy." I give her a hug before lifting Jadely off of the counter.

"Hey, that's what best friends are for! Now let Auntie Joy hold her little pumpkin!"

I smile and laugh a little before handing Jadely off to Joy. She was right, if I kept Jadley a secret I would be raising her as a single mother with no support. Who cares about haters anymore. No one.

* * *

The next period, French, went by smoothly. No baby interruptions of a sort. We, as in Eddie and I, had to keep Jadely in her carrier though because we needed to take notes. That was semi-annoying. The next period was science. I needed to feed Jadely during this one. Lucky for me, Mr. Sweet was the teacher for this class and the next and last time I need to feed her during school is lunch. It just works out. We walk in the room and take our seats. I still had 20 minutes before I needed to feed her though.

"Before we start class," Mr. Sweet begins explaining, "I thought I should inform you all that our drama teacher, Mr. Winkler, will be returning to the school tomorrow."

No. Please no. Not with Eddie here at least. I could feel my face drop and Eddie staring at me. I guess one could say that Jason and I were really close. On a first name basis. I even had his phone number. It was almost like an Aria/Ezra relationship like in 'Pretty Little Liars'. At least, that's what everyone would refer it as. Everybody knew we were close. What nobody knows, is that he asked me to the prom. Well Joy knows but we could write a life story based on each other. I declined his offer because of Sibuna stuff but if that wasn't happening I would have said yes. So yeah, this is going to be a disaster. I decided I would feed Jadely early.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sweet, Jadely?" I ask.

"Yes, yes Patricia," he responds.

I grab her baby bag and run out the room super fast. She was already in my arms so that helps. I ran to the common room and sit down on a chair. I hold Jadely and begin feeding her, when Eddie walks in.

"Yacker, why did you get all weird when dad mentioned that Winkler guy?" Eddie asks.

"It's nothing."

He sits down on the chair next to mine and stares me in the eye.

"Is this one of those things that is 'ask Joy'?" he questions.

"That is exactly what it is."

"Can I feed her?" he asks referring to Jadely.

"Sure Weasel."

I hand Jadely over to Eddie. He loves being a dad. So much. He is overly protective of her. I do but don't want Joy to tell Eddie. She is bound to tell Eddie everything. Eddie thinks he is my first love interest. He'll get mad when he hears that he kind of wasn't. Gosh, Patricia, what did you get yourself into?

* * *

After Eddie was done feeding Jadely we skipped the rest of class. Mr. Sweet would not mind because of Jadely. He loves being a grandfather. Skipping the rest of class was actually really smart because then I would not have to leave again to change her. With about ten minutes left we returned back to class. We were doing busy work so Mr. Sweet decided he would hold Jadely for the rest of class while Eddie and I cached up. It was easy stuff. The rest of the day went by alright, no problems what so ever. She only cried when she needed to be changed. That was only 3 other times though. Eddie, Mara and Joy helped a lot. Clearing things up and all. Quite a number of people wanted to see her during lunch so that was the only time she really got attention. We returned home and Eddie and I started our homework. When we finished maths he said he would be right back and left the room. That was strange. I picked up Jadely off of the bed and went upstairs to follow him. Sure enough, he was in Joy and Mara's room. I stood on the wall next to the door so I could here their conversation.

"So what happened between Patricia and this Mr. Winkler guy?" he asks.

Oh no.

"Well, funny story Eddie," Joy explains, "so Patricia was like super close with him. On a first name basis. They had each others phone numbers, hung out outside of school,"

"What?" Eddie interrupts.

"Oh yeah," now Mara was talking, "she would always spend time with 'Jason'."

"Here's the clincher, there was a prom that year and Mr. Winkler asked her," Joy states.

"It was so Aria and Ezra from 'Pretty Little Liars'," Mara adds.

"Did she go with him?" Eddie questions.

"No, something popped up that was a little more important but she would've," Joy explains.

"She never told me this!" Eddie exclaims, "I thought I am her first boyfriend!"

"You are Eddie, it was nothing serious," Mara states.

"Ok, thanks guys," Eddie says as he begins to leave the room. I run into the bathroom so he doesn't see me. Once he headed downstairs I crept down and ran into our room. I saw him in the kitchen. Probably eating away his pain from finding out he was not my first love interest. He is! He could get so jealous at times. I laid Jadely back to where she was and continued doing homework. Five minutes later Eddie walked in eating a boy sandwich. He completely ignored me, picked up Jadely and went over to his desk.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Nope."

"Obviously something is bothering you."

"Yep."

"Remember the whole 'no secrets' thing?"

"Said the girl who got pregnant without telling me I'm the father."

"Eddie! I thought we were over this!"

"Really, Patricia? You were dating a teacher?"

"It's not what you think! Yeah, we were close, but not 'dating'. It was before I even knew you existed. He was only 20 at the time."

"Yeah, you were 15, Patricia, 15!"

"I love you, Eddie. You were my first boyfriend, first kiss, first person I trusted fully, and I had a daughter with you. You gave me everything Eddie. Nothing can change that." I'm inches away from his face crying right now. Could we seriously be fighting?

"Can we just be alone for a little bit, I need time to think," he explains. I start crying really hard now.

"Give me Jadely," I state through sobs.

"No."

I slam the door and run upstairs to Joy's room.

"Patricia what happened?" she asks.

"Eddie wants to take a brake with me and has Jadely," I say between sobs.

"Patricia!" Joy exclaims.

I sit there crying on her bed. I don't know what to do. I am more concerned about Jadely than Eddie right now. Sure he is a good dad and all but Jadely is just used to me. I sit there for an hour or so and then go back downstairs. I see the bedroom door cracked open so I knock on the wall.

"Come in," he says. I peek my head in and he is on the bed feeding Jadely. His head is down so he can't see my face.

"You are an amazing dad."

"Yeah, I guess I am," he states looking up.

"Look, I'm really sorry ok? That hour was the worst in my life. It was worse pain than giving birth to Jadely ok? I love you Eddie."

"No, Yacker, it's my fault. I overreacted. Completely and fully overreacted. I love you too."

I walked in to the room and went over to the bed. I rest my head on his shoulder and feel Jadely's little feet. She was two months old today. I could not be any happier. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. Gosh, I love my family.


	9. Chapter 9: Wink

**Heyyyy guys! Ok so my computer does this weird thing where documents crash and it happened TWICE to this document! So that's basically what I've been doing for the past 20 minutes :/. I have it on a flash drive but it is two hours away from my current location. Grrrr. Anyway, this chapter is where Winkler comes but no major drama happens. I pictured him looking the same as he did in season one but a tad bit more sophisticated. Enjoy ;). **

**-Em**

**I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

I'm beyond glad Eddie and I made up after our little fight. My family is complete again. I got ready for school overly quickly. I was so nervous about seeing Jason again. What do I tell him? Because it's just totally normal to tell someone after they were gone for two years that you are in a super close relationship with someone and you have a child together at the age of 17. Yep, that's normal. Trudy is watching Jadely today so hopefully I won't have to explain. We get to school and I heard that the first free period will be drama. Ms. Denby is still teaching history. We arrive in class and Eddie forgets his textbook. I through a proper insult at him as he gets up to go retrieve it. He comes back about 5 minutes later. It's weird because his locker is right near the classroom.

"Couldn't find you textbook easily?" I ask.

"No, I found it immediately. I heard my dad talking to that Winkler guy."

"What did he say?"

"Winkler pointed out a picture of Jadely on dad's desk. My dad said it was his granddaughter and Winkler said he didn't know he had a child. My dad said 'ah yes, Eddison!' or something like that."

"Oh, no! I was going to keep it a secret from him for the day!"

"He didn't say anything about you or me being a student here so that's good."

"Yeah, I guess. But your dad has pictures of you in his office!"

"Shoot."

* * *

The next three periods dragged on. Trudy texted me a few times about how Jadely was doing. She knows I get worried over her. Next up was drama. Here comes my nightmare.

Eddie and I walk in, hand in hand. Jason wasn't in there yet, for what I know. Everyone else took a seat and Jason walks out. He looks almost the same.

"Well, nice to see some familiar faces again," he begins, "I do not recognize a few though." He pointed to Eddie and KT.

"Eddie Miller," Eddie states getting up and shaking Jason's hand.

"KT Rush," she does the same.

Well, I'm glad to be back. Let's take attendance," Jason states. He calls off everyone's in the class except for mine.

"Is there someone I forgot?" he asks.

"Me," I raise my hand.

"Oh, your not on this list Trix, let me call Mr. Sweet to get this all worked out. In the mean time pair up with somebody." He walks over to the phone. Deep in conversation.

"Oh no!" I whisper to Eddie.

"It will be fine Patricia," he assures me.

"Ok, just some scheduling mix up that's all," Jason says, he doesn't look panicked, "stand up with your partner and take your phones out."

Eddie and I get up and face each other. We take our phones out. Dang it! both of our screensavers is Jadely. Shoot. I could kill.

"How about we have Eddie and Patricia perform this scene on stage?" Jason asks. He hands us a script and winks at me. So he must not know then. Jason sits next to the stage, Eddie is standing to the right and I am standing to the left. It was a phone talking dialogue, I had to call Eddie and have a conversation with him. I press his contact, first in my favorites. He picks up and we start doing the scene. It was a stupid script. When Eddie hangs up he is facing he stage, not the audience. Jason had a direct look at his screensaver. I saw his eyes go wide.

"Nice job, Eddie, Patricia. Who wants to go next?" Jason asks.

We sit down and I nudge Eddie in the arm.

"You doofus!" I whisper.

"What did I do?"

"Jason saw your screensaver."

"Are you kidding me."

"No, I saw his eyes go wide."

"Did he see yours?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

The rest of the class went on. More people did their scene.

"Patricia do you mind if I talk to you after class?" Jason asks.

"Um, ok," I respond hesitantly.

Everyone leaves and it's just Jason and I in the room.

"How have you been?" he questions.

"Um, ok, you?"

"Much better. Just a question, is Eddie your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, um, we've been dating for over a year now." I lied. Kind of. We never stopped liking each other.

"Ah, I see. Well it's nice to see you again, you defiantly grew up."

"Yeah, nice to see you too."

I run/walk out of the room. Eddie is waiting for me by the door.

"Did he kiss you?" Eddie asks.

"No! He wanted to know if we were dating."

"Oh, you said he saw my screensaver so he must know about Jadely."

"Not what I wanted."

"Um, you will have him tomorrow."

"I'm planning to skip."

"I've taught you well," he smirks.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Jadley was very happy to see mummy and daddy home again. We both missed her a lot. We have a bond now that could not be broken. It takes a little miracle to feel it.


	10. Chapter 10: Long Story Short

**Heyyy guys! To clear up confusion I changed my pen name to prettylittlepeddie because I hated my first one and I also enjoy Pretty Little Liars and Peddie ;). In addition, this is the last Jason related chapter. Next, I need your guys input. Prequel or Sequel? I can do both but which would you prefer to come first? Don't be afraid to PM me for more information about those. Also, if you guys want to find me on social networking:**

**Twitter: makeupbyem1**

**Instagram: makeupbyem1 sibuna1fan(anubis) thosehastingslegs(pll)**

**Youtube: I have a beauty channel! Search makeupbyem1**

**My brother named this chapter so he wanted me to mention that ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

I rolled over on the bed. It was Thursday and another Jadely day. Ugh Jason. Please no can I skip. Eddie would like to but Mr. Sweet would find out and I don't know I'm just not ready to get back in trouble again. The worst part…I have to feed Jadely in that period. Could this day get any worse. Yes, yes it can.

"Get up Weasel," I kiss my sleeping boyfriend on the cheek.

"I'm up." He picks up Jadely for me and heads to the bathroom. After four days, we have a routine down. Eddie gets a shower in the morning, I get one at night. I hand Jadely to Mara while I'm getting ready in the morning then we eat breakfast and head off to school. Today obviously, is a Jadely day so we're going to go in early to make sure she's settled and such. I grab her carrier, baby bag, my school bag, and Eddie's school bag before heading to the school. Eddie and I enter Mr. Sweet's office.

"Good morning, Eddison, Patricia. How is Jadely?" Mr. Sweet greets us.

"Very well," I respond.

"Can I hold her?" he asks.

"Sure dad," Eddie hands Jadely over to Mr. Sweet.

"So, I suppose Mr. Winkler is the only teacher not aware of our special guest yet," Mr. Sweet states.

"Yeah, we have him third period," I respond. I glance at the clock. About two minutes until school starts. We say goodbye to Mr. Sweet and head off to homeroom. History. Ugh.

* * *

It was now almost third period. I was walking to the common room with Eddie and Jadely was in my arms. I'm so freaking scared. Eddie looks in and doesn't see Jason, so we head inside. There is already a few other students present, one being Joy. We sit next to her on the couch. Oh gosh. I'm so not ready. It just occurred to me now how unprepared I am. I leaned into Eddie and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He knows me so well. Just then, Jason walks in the room.

"Good morning class how are you doing?" he questions, not realizing Jadely is there. A faint "good" runs through the room. He walks to the front and stands on the stage. Still not noticing Jadely. I guess she is pretty small. And, after our run-in yesterday he probably doesn't want to make things awkward between him and I.

"How about we do a quick warm up," he begins, "find a partner and face each other." The class scrambles around trying to find their best friend or boyfriend. Eddie and I paired up. Duh. We were standing up and Jadely was in my arms. Jason was going around to all of the pairs telling them what to do. He was going counter-clockwise from the front of the stage to the back of the room. If my calculations are correct, we should be last. He was inching his way over to us. Eddie nods in a you-can-do-this. Oh gosh I'm so scared. I feel like I'm going to faint. I quickly hand Jadely over to Eddie just incase if I do. He walks over and notices Jadely. A smirk appears on his face. What?

"Eddie you are Mr. Sweet's son aren't you?" Jason questions.

"Yeah I am. This is Jadely," Eddie explains. There was an awkward silence of about 3 seconds.

"Wait, so Patricia is a mum?" Jason asks putting the puzzle together.

"Yeah, are you alright?" I question.

"Of course I am. She is quite adorable," Jason states, "do you mind if I hold her?"

"Not at all!" I exclaim.

Eddie hands Jadely over to Jason who holds her tight. I guess I am an awkward teenager for practically dating a teacher in 9th year and getting pregnant at 17. It all works out though. Seeing Jason with Jadely made me feel better. He handed her back over to me and we all sat back down in our seats. I had to feed her so I took the bottle out. Jason saw me and nodded. The rest of the class continued ok. Thank gosh.

* * *

"Well, that went ok," Joy states during lunch referring to the whole Jason/Jadely thing in drama.

"Yeah, I guess it did," I respond holding my infant in my arms. Eddie was at the house with Fabian so Joy and I were just chatting. I don't know what Eddie is doing at the house with Fabian but whatever. He would tell me if there was a problem. We established the whole 'no secrets' rule again. I mean we're still teenagers, we're still going to get into fights, go through some rough patches. But no way under any circumstances will our love ever break. I hope.

"So what do you think Eddie is doing?" Joy asks.

"No idea," I respond.

* * *

The rest of the day went by flawless. Well, for having a two month old with you pretty good. Eddie and Fabian returned after lunch. I found them again in maths.

"I have a surprise for you," Eddie says taking a seat.

"Awe I hate surprises," I state.

"I think you will like this one. Plus you are a expert at surprising people." He points at Jadely and tickles her stomach a little. I am a master of surprises aren't I?

"Is this a big surprise or little surprise?"

"Comparing to Jadely, little, but I guess medium compared to every other o

"Just be ready at 6:30 and don't eat."

"K."

Oh gosh I hate surprises.


	11. Chapter 11: The Date

**Hello! Time for Eddie's surprise! If you looked at the title you know now what it is ;). Anyway please review telling me whether you will prefer a prequel or sequel. I'm leaning towards sequel but please tell me which one you will prefer! Ok so I really don't have anything else to say so adios! Enjoy :)**

**-Em**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of these makeup brand and colors. I just simply love makeup.**

**Social:**

**Twitter: makeupbyem1**

**Insta: makeupbyem1/sibuna1fan/thosehastingslegs**

**Youtube: I have a beauty channel! Search makeupbyem1**

* * *

I knew Eddie was planning a surprise for me at 6:30. It was 5:55 and I thought I should probably get dressed. I ran over to my closet, it used to be Fabian's awkwardly. I pulled out a little black dress, purple tights, combat boots and leather jacket.

"Babe can you watch Jadely while I get a shower?" I ask Eddie who is on the bed holding her.

"No, I actually need to get ready too so find Joy."

"Weasel." I pick up Jadely and head upstairs with all of my clothes in one hand and her in the other.

"Can Auntie Joy watch Jade-y while mummy gets a shower?" I ask Joy poking my head into her room.

"Of course," she replies. I hand Jadely over to Joy. She holds her and coos softly. I run into the bathroom. After getting out of the shower I blow-dried and curled my auburn locks. Makeup wise, I put on foundation, powder, a coral blush, and contoured with bronzer. I then put on a light wash of "Half Baked" by Urban Decay on my eyelids, winged out my eyeliner and applied two coats of "Mega Plush" by Maybelline mascara. I then put on a Revlon Lip Butter in "Sugar Plum". I got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror. I think I looked ok. I checked the time on the clock on the wall. 6:29. I say a quick thank you to Joy for watching Jadely tonight and run down the stairs.

"Yacker you look beautiful," he greets me at the bottom of the steps.

"Don't look that bad yourself either doofus," I state taking his hand. He leads me out to his father's car. I didn't know where we were going but he told me it wasn't far. We pulled into this path that leads to the woods. The woods? He told me to close my eyes. I put my head into my lap.

"Open," he states. I look up. We were in the old Sibuna clearing. There were twinkling lights and a picnic set up. Music was even playing.

"You like?" he asks opening my door.

"Love." I kissed him quickly on the cheek.

We sit down and eat. For being Eddie he is a pretty good cook with Trudy's help.

"You do realize this is our first real date since Jadely," he states.

"Yeah, it couldn't be anymore perfect."

He pulls me in for a quick kiss. Scratch that, make-out. We've done this a few times since I got back but not as often as we used to. I pull away and we go to lean against a tree. I lay my head on his chest, his arm around my body.

"I love you, Yacker."

"I love you too."

"Do you like our little date?"

"It's perfect."

"Just like you."

He gets up and we dance a little to a slower song. Our hands intertwined, my head carefully placed in his neck. I don't tell anyone this, but these woods freak me out after I was kidnapped two years ago. But, being here with Eddie made it feel safe. After the song is over he steps back a little. He rummages through his pocket. For what. He finds whatever it is, slips it in his hands and looks me in the eye.

"Our first step was America, now, Jadely, then this," he states. He opens his hands to show a promise ring. He knows I did not want to get engaged yet. This is perfect.

"Oh, Eddie." He opens my left hand and slips the ring on my finger. I look at it, it's silver with a heart cutout in the middle. On the back it is engraved with "EJP" Eddie, Jadely, Patricia. I start sobbing quietly and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," I state in bed later that night.

"I'm just full of surprises aren't I Yacker?" He says sarcastically.

"Of course." He kisses me one last time before falling asleep.

I'm in love with Eddie Miller and I don't care who knows.


	12. Chapter 12: Auntie

**Hi! Happy Monday :) Only three chapters in this story and these are by far my favorite. A lot of hard work and tears and deeeeep thinking came into these. I decided I'm going to do a sequel but more of a one shot style rather this story style. Also, I will be posting a one shot tomorrow so look out for that! Can't wait to read everyone elses!**

**(social networking in bio)**

**-Em**

* * *

It was just an average Sunday at Anubis House. Jerome is watching TV, Willow and Alfie were out in the park or somewhere, Joy and KT were either shopping or at the spa, Mara and Fabian are researching something (I'm pretty sure they have researched everything in creation by now but guess not), Trudy is baking and Eddie and I were playing with Jadely. She was getting so big. In about a week she will be 3 months old. A few days after that will be the end of term, which means end of term dance. Which, I am forced to attend to by my occasionally-overly-annoying-best friend. Eddie and I were on the floor in the living room playing with Jade. We started calling her Jade or Jade-y for short now but still call her Jadely a lot still.

"Jade-y, Jade-y, where is daddy?" Eddie says in a baby voice. She laughs a little bit. I have her sitting on my lap and Eddie is in front of me waving one of her toys around. I've been keeping my promise ring around my neck. Jadely tries to grab it sometimes and stuff it in her mouth. It's actually quite adorable. Wow, did Patricia Williamson just say adorable? Eddie however, is such a cute dad. He loves playing with Jadely, he even wrote on a survey for something in school as one of his favorite things.

"Anyone here?" comes from the hallway. No it cannot be.

"Piper?" Eddie questions. I turned around, sure enough it is the perfect twin. The one who doesn't get pregnant at 16.

"Hey, Pipes," I state.

"Hi Patricia! Hey Eddie! And please tell me that is not Jadely. Oh my gosh she got so big!" Piper exclaims. She crouches down to meet us on the floor. The last time Piper saw Jadely was three days after she was born. Piper came home from music school the week of my due date and returned three days after Jadely was born. My dad made it even a bigger deal that Piper was the better twin when I told my parents. The next few days after that he would always talk about Piper's accomplishments and how all I did was go to America and get pregnant with a boy I 'barely' knew. He then decided he would ignore me. For six months actually. When he finally decided to acknowledge I exist he only commented on how big I've gotten. Yeah I was 7 months pregnant by then of course I got big! He also made it a point to realize I never left the house and fresh air was good for the baby. Yeah right! I still never left. When I went into labor he just ran into his office, ignoring the fact that I was in extreme pain. He wasn't there when Jadely was born either, only Piper and my mum. It hurt a lot actually. Him constantly talking about the better and more responsible twin. Ugh.

"Can I hold her?" Piper asks.

"Of course Auntie Piper," I respond. We get up and I hand Jadely to Piper. It's strange how even though Piper and I are identical twins, Jadely can still tell us apart. Everyone else in the room says hello to Piper and we all go sit on the couch. Jadely still isn't too fond of Piper but she barely knows her. Plus, I don't blame Jadely. It's because of Piper she doesn't even know one of her grandfathers exist.

"So please tell me you are just staying for the day?" I ask.

"Yeah, just to visit my little niece that's all," she explains, "so how is life as a normal teenager again?"

"Normal part, you got wrong. But I like being back here."

"To get away from dad?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Yacker, what is this with your dad?" Eddie questions.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later," I respond.

"So I'm supposing you two got back together?" Piper asks referring to Eddie and I.

"Yeah, back and better than ever!" I state. Eddie grabs my hand.

"Piper, would you like to stay for dinner?" Trudy asks.

"Sure, why not!" the perfect twin responds.

"Do you really?" I ask.

"Hey, I'm here anyway," she responds.

"Are you already out of school?" I question.

"Yeah," she states.

"Piper?" Alfie asks. He walks in with Willow in his hand.

"Patricia, you have a twin!" Willow exclaims.

"Yep, I do. Willow this is Piper, Piper this is Willow, Alfie's girlfriend," I introduce them. I added the 'Alfie's girlfriend' to make her mad.

"Oh, hello, nice to meet you, Willow, good to see you again Alfie," Piper states handing Jadely to Eddie and getting up to shake their hands. She's just so, proper.

"Nice to see you again too," Alfie responds awkwardly. It's really strange to think that Alfie and Piper liked each other at one point in time.

"Dinner!" Trudy exclaims.

"Ah, yes, food," Eddie states.

"Weasel," I throw my proper insult.

We all sit down in our seats. Joy nor KT were here so Piper sat in KT's. Conversation kept going throughout dinner. Thankfully, it wasn't all about Piper. If it was I would scream. Piper left shortly after. Saying something about some concert she has early tomorrow morning. Who would go to a concert in the morning? I'm pretty sure only old people and Piper. Eddie and I return to our room after she left. And, as I guessed, Eddie brought up the whole thing with my dad.

"Yacker, what was Piper saying about your dad?" He asks. We're sitting on the bed and Jadely is taking a nap. She played a lot today.

"It's nothing," I respond.

"It has to be something, I can tell you're lying."

"Fine."

"So spill? Remember, no secrets."

"K, so the day I got back from America I told Piper I took a test and it was positive. The next day we saw a doctor and the doctor confirmed it. After that, Piper demanded that I tell mum and dad. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it being as stubborn as I already am so I did. My mum took it well. She could see the concern in my face and realized that I wanted to go through with it. My dad, on the contrary, just yelled in my face. He called me irresponsible and useless and words of that nature. He ignored me whenever he was home. One time, when I was three months, he knocked me over by 'accident'. Another, when I was six months, I couldn't get off the couch in the position I was in and he was the only one home and ignored me. When he finally decided to acknowledge of my existence he would only comment on how big I was. I was seven months pregnant of course I was big! He also made it a point to realize on how responsible Piper is. When I went into labor, which was horrible, he ran straight into his office. My mom and Piper had to get me into the car and to the hospital. When I came home with Jadely, he never even looked at her. That's one of the reasons I came here," I explained in between sobs.

"Oh my gosh, Patricia, baby, come here." Eddie opens up his arms and I climb in them. He cradles me softly and kisses me all around my face and hair. Whenever he does this it just calms me down.

"I will love you till the day I die you hear," he states. I nod my head.

"I love you, Eddie."

"I love you too, Yacker."

He seals it with a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13: The Dance

**All I'm going to say is that I cried while writing this chapter and Jade Ramsey watched my youtube video. Goodnight.**

**-Em**

* * *

June 21, last day of term. End of term dance of course. End of term dance where I'm running around the house with a three month old like a crazy person. Currently, I'm in Joy and Mara's room getting ready. Willow, KT and Jadely of course are in here too. Eddie and the rest of the boys are downstairs getting ready. Basically, I'm going with Eddie, Alfie and Willow, Jerome and Joy, and Mara and Fabian. KT is just going to hang out with us there.

"Trixie want to get in your dress?" Mara asks me.

"Sure." I zip it out of the bag. It is a dark purple, one shoulder dress. It is a tad bit tight fitting. I'm wearing it with black flats and various silver jewelry. I'm going to keep my promise ring around my neck like always. My hair is in this up-do Joy did. My makeup is pretty natural but I added a purple eye shadow in my outer corner. After I got dressed I looked at what everyone else was wearing. Joy had on a yellow dress that had short sleeves and went down mid-thigh. Mara had a forest green dress that was a tank top style that also went down mid-thigh. Willow had on a silver strapless dress that went down to her ankles. It is covered in sequins. KT has a red dress that has a sweetheart neckline that also goes down to her ankles. They all have heels on. I tried some heels but they killed my back. Ugh. Teen mom problems. Even though Jadely isn't going Joy got her a little dress too. It is purple just like mine but it is the shape of Joy's. She has a white headband with a purple flower in her hair and white shoes with purple socks. Once everyone was ready we went downstairs to take pictures. Jade would be in the pictures but, unfortunately babies cannot go to prom. We arrived at the bottom of the steps and my eyes landed on Eddie. I walked up to greet him.

"Yacker, you look, beautiful," he says.

"Thanks, Weasel, you don't look half bad yourself," I respond.

"Thanks, babe. You look pretty as well," He states referring to Jadely and tickling her stomach. She laughs a little, it's adorable.

"Ok, lovelies, pictures?" Trudy asks. We take a few. The whole house, the girls, the guys, the couples and one of Eddie, Jadely and I. we said goodbye to Trudy and Jadely and headed off to the school.

* * *

When we arrived at the dance, there was a photo booth, drinks, snacks and dancing of course. Most of the school had already arrived. We fast danced for a little while with our friends.

"Wanna go to the photo booth?" Eddie asks me.

"Sure."

We go over and pick out random props from the table. Eddie grabs big sunglasses, a top hat and some cheap necklace thing. I grab a crown, big sunglasses and some other cheap necklace thing. We could take four photos. The first two were funny, the third was just a serious smiling one and the last we were kissing. I also got in the photo booth with the Anubis girls later on in the night. Eddie and I were grabbing punch about half way through.

"Do you want to see who is nominated for prom king and queen?" He questions.

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not into that stuff."

"Come on everyone else is voting," he points to KT and Willow over by the ballots.

"Still no."

"What would you do if we win?"

"I don't know. I've never had a date to anything before."

"Ok, then. I would grab you and run onto the stage."

"Um, if we do win, which I highly doubt, I would murder you if you did that. We are supposed to be mature remember? We have a child now."

"Me, you, mature. Haha very funny Miss Yacker."

"Point taken."

He leans down and kisses my cheek.

The dance was nearing an end. It was about 1:30 in the morning now. I haven't been out this late since last summer. I know they are going to announce prom king and queen soon. It would probably end up being Fabian and Mara saying that Mara is class president and all. She gets up on the stage with an envelope. At least it would not be like 9th year where Amber picked Nina and Fabian.

"Alright guys," Mara begins, "firstly I'd like to thank you all for being here tonight. Secondly I am here to announce your prom king and queen!"

The room erupts in cheers.

"So," she begins, "the moment you have all been waiting for." She opens the envelope and pulls out a card. Her face brightens up.

"Your prom king and queen are," she announces, "Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson!"

What? What? Did I hear that right.

"Yacker we won!" Eddie exclaims. He grabs my hand and drags me on the stage. We start to dance to the same song Nina and Fabes did. They need to get more original around here.

"Why do you think we won?" I ask Eddie.

"Patricia is it not that obvious? You have gone through so much this year. You are a teen mom, Patricia. You took the risk to bring your two week old daughter out here to meet me. You are still going to school here. You bring Jade to school and handle her much better than anyone else could. You are managing to raise a family at only 17 and still getting a proper education. No one else in the entire world can do that, Patricia. You are perfect."

"You really think so?" He wipes a tear from my cheek.

"I know so. Plus, we do make a very cute couple I must say."

"Weasel face."

"Yacker."

We lean down and slip into a super romantic kiss. The crowd cheers at this. We pull away and just stare at each other.

Nothing else could make this night more perfect.


	14. Chapter 14: Epilogue

**Ok guys so this is the last chapter in this story! Thank you for all your support if you took the time to follow favorite and review! Expect a sequel coming next week :). Hope you enjoy this final chapter of Where I've Been!**

**Thank you!**

**-Em**

* * *

It was the day after the dance. We got home at about 2:00 in the morning. Jadely was already asleep in her crib. Currently, the house is crazy. People packing up all of their stuff. Eddie and I are about halfway through. We know we are coming back next year so we don't have to take everything, but most of it. Mara, Jerome, Alfie and KT already left. It is always sad to say goodbye. Next year is going to be our last so it will be harder. Eddie is currently carrying boxes and trunks out to the hallway. He is going to take some of our stuff we don't need to his dads. That helps a lot. I'm in Joy's room helping her pack the last of her things. Her dad is going to pull up any minute.

"I'm going to miss you so much Trix," she says once we get her bags down the stairs, "what are you doing this summer anyway?"

"Well, Mr. Sweet wants us to stay with him, my mum wants us to stay with her and Eddie's mum wants us to go back there," I explain.

"So where are you heading now?"

"I honestly have no idea. Either my house or Mr. Sweet's."

"Ew, Mr. Sweet's?"

"Don't even get me started."

Joy's dad arrives and Eddie helps her lift her bags into the car. Soon after, Fabian's parents come then Willow's mum. Eddie and I still have no idea what we are doing.

"So, where are you lovelies heading off to?" Trudy asks.

"I have no idea," I explain.

"I have to go to my dads so we might stay there or go to Patricia's. My mom wants to meet Jade so we might visit her sometime over the summer. It's just a mess," Eddie adds.

"Well, I'm defiantly going to miss this little love. I can't wait to see her after holiday! She will be nearly half a year old by then!" Trudy exclaims. The door of the house opens. I supposed it was Fabian forgetting something, again. But I was wrong, in comes Mr. Sweet.

"Hello, Eddison, Patricia. How are you two?" He asks as he walks into the living room.

"Good," Eddie responds for the both of us.

"Have you decided where you are going yet?" Mr. Sweet questions.

"No idea," I reply.

"Well, Eddison can you show me what things you want to take to my house? I have my car out front."

"K, dad," Eddie gets up and starts bringing things out to Mr. Sweets car. I still don't know what to do. I mean, I know Eddie wants to stay with his dad for a little while but I can't live with my headmaster! That's just strange. I would love to go to America again. Eddie's mum is so nice and sweet but taking a three month old on a plane for five hours? I'm not so sure. I don't want to go to my house either. Eddie and my dad will not get along.

I got it, I know what we are going to do.

"So, Yacker? What did you decide?" Eddie asks once he gets back inside.

"America, we are going back to America."

"Are you sure, with Jadely and everything?"

"I'm 100% sure this would work."

"Ok, I'll call my mom"

"Great."

Eddie gets up to phone his mum. It really is the best idea. I don't want to live with Mr. Sweet, Eddie and my dad would not get along. It's best to take the risk of going somewhere and being with the people you love. That's all what matters. Eddie walks back in the room.

"So where are we staying until I can book a flight?"

"Ugh."


End file.
